hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
Pigman (Mega Walls)
Half man, half pig, half... Wait! Feel the power of pork! The Pigman Class is a Tank / Damage class. It can take a lot of hits with its diamond chestplate, and deal a lot of damage with its diamond sword. It's abilities such as Endurance and Valor aid in its survivability, and Valor being able to aid in its teammates survivability as well. The Pigman class is a hero class and costs 15,000 coins to unlock. Don't know what Mega Walls is ? Read about it here. Pigman (Tank/Damage) Perks - Burning Soul ABILITY : Summons ring of fire that does damage for 5 seconds and Strength I for X Seconds. Burning Soul I: 1.0 Damage, 1.0 Seconds. Burning Soul II: 1.125 Damage, 1.125 Seconds. Burning Soul III: 1.25 Damage, 1.25 Seconds. Burning Soul IV: 1.375 Damage, 1.375 Seconds. Burning Soul V: 1.5 Damage, 1.5 Seconds. Burning Soul VI: 1.625 Damage, 1.625 Seconds. Burning Soul VII: 1.75 Damage, 1.75 Seconds. Burning Soul VIII: 1.875 Damage, 1.875 Seconds. Burning Soul IX: 2.0 Damage, 2.0 Seconds. The small duration of strength may seem like a major downside to this ability, but the burning effect adds up to this. A Pigman should be able to land two hits with the strength, which would deal double damage with a diamond sword, which is devastating, and if the fight is in a hole or in a closed space, the ring of fire will deal more than enough damage to finish your opponent. The ring of fire deals true(not affected by armor or effects) damage, and disappears after the Pigman dies. NOTICE : the Pigman receives 10 energy per hit. '''Notice this Ability has been Nerfed ''NOTICE: THIS ABILITY HAS BEEN MASSIVELY CHANGED. THIS IS NO LONGER WHAT IT IS LIKE AT ALL.'' - '''Valor SKILL : Chance to give your teammates within 8 blocks Resist and Regen I for 8 seconds after hitting an enemy. Valor: 8% Chance Valor II: 9% Chance Valor III: 10% Chance This skill can highly increase the odds of victory while fighting in a group, and it can also help you to win the fight. The skill only works once in a minute, and only when you stand near the group for at least two seconds. This can also be very helpful while fighting alone, because regeneration adds up to your strong armor, meaning that you will receive a lot less damage. - Endurance SKILL : ' ''Gain Resistance II for X Seconds when your health drops below 5 hearts. (Only once every 30 Seconds). ''Endurance I: 2.0 Seconds. Endurance II: 2.5 Seconds. Endurance III: 3.0 Seconds. Endurance IV: 3.5 Seconds. Endurance V: 4.0 Seconds. Endurance VI: 4.5 Seconds. Endurance VII: 5.0 Seconds. Endurance VIII: 5.5 Seconds. Endurance IX: 6.0 Seconds. '' This skill is very recommended to upgrade, because this is essential to winning a fight with an enemy who is as strong, or as skilled as you. This means that you can get that xtra hit, or that you can make one more final kill before dying, because this skill still wouldn't save you if you are fighting a large group of es chain kills with this skill. '''NOTICE: THIS ABILITY HAS BEEN CHANGED. THOUGH IT WORKS THE SAME WAY, IT ONLY HAS 3 UPGRADE LEVELS. - Resourcefulness TALENT : ' ''Chance to get find a full set of Iron armor ( minus the chestplate, as it is a kit item) in a chest while mining. ''Resourcefulness: 80% Chance. Resourcefulness II: 90% Chance. Resourcefulness III: 100% Chance. '' This talent is one of the most efficient talents in the game, meaning that if you are unarmored, you can find a chest with full iron armor in it, and be able to get back in the fight. ''KIT:'' - Pigman Kit I: '''Iron Sword Pigman Kit II: Iron Sword + 1 Steak Pigman Kit III: Iron Sword + Golden Chestplate + 1 Steak Pigman Kit IV: Diamond Sword + Golden Chestplate + 1 Steak Pigman Kit V: Diamond Sword + Iron Chestplate + 2''' '''Steak Pigman Kit VI: Diamond Sword + Iron Chestplate (Protection I) + 2 Steak + 1 Speed Potion Pigman Kit VII: Diamond Sword + Iron Chestplate (Protection II) + 3 Steak + 1 Health Potion + 1 Speed Potion Pigman Kit VIII: Diamond Sword + Iron Chestplate (Protection II) + 3 Steak + 1 Health Potion + 2 Speed Potions Pigman Kit IX: Diamond Sword + Diamond Chestplate (Unbreaking III) + 3 Steak + 1 Health Potion and 2 Speed Potions You cannot remove kit items from inventory, and when you die they don't drop on the ground NOTICE: THIS KIT IS NOT THE SAME AS IT HAS BEEN BEFORE. IN NEED OF AN UPDATE. Category:Mega Walls classes